metal_gear_rising_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Altruism
Creation Following the disbandment of Philanthropy circa 2009, its members assumed that the threat of Metal Gears had been quashed following the Big Shell Incident. Proven wrong by both the Guns of the Patriots incident and the later World Marshal incidents, it was clear that Metal Gears were still very much a threat, and perhaps even more so than before, thanks to the newest Metal Gear to have been constructed, EXCELSUS. With Solid Snake having departed from the world in 2015, the legendary hero would be unable to lead a new front of anti-Metal Gear activism. Despite the attempts made in the 80s to stop Skull Face's plans to give even the smallest militia the power of a Metal Gear, that plan was looking to be more of a reality everyday. The former members of Philanthrophy, as well as Hal Emmerich's daughter Sunny and Raiden (to an extent) came together to form a new organisation, dedicated to saving the world from nuclear threat via Metal Gear. Like Philanthropy, the group would operate by uncovering information on the development of new Metal Gears, gathering evidence of their existence, and then attempting to prevent their completion, often by destroying them. On top of this, they would combine elements of Snake's old unit of FOXHOUND, aiding and specialising in covert, solo infiltration, to cope with local revolutions, regional complications, and global terrorist activities in 'unauthorized' combat zones too politically-sensitive to intervene through government means. While listed as a Non-Governmental Organisation, the group kept connections in place with both local and international governments, taking on jobs political organisations could not be seen to be involved in. Knowing that they would need the best, the newly named Altruism set out across the globe to find members, utilising their group contacts to recruit soldiers, engineers, medics and anyone else who could aid their cause. Once Altruism began to grow, Hal and the others began to think upon a base. Knowing that as they were a non-governmental organisation they could not operate under government knowledge or land, and that the sea had shown itself to be perilous, Hal turned his eyes to the sky. He envisioned a flying fortress of sorts, where Altruism would be free from the scrutiny of red tape. With the help of Sunny and several recruits, he began laying out designs for what would become the Peacekeeper. Within the next five years, Altruism had grow substantially, and the Peacekeeper had been completed. Launching successfully, Altruism now had a permanent base of operations. Their next step was to gather individuals who would form their key deployment and tactical squad, the group that would come to be known as the Peace Walkers. Chain of Command Altruism, while founded as a force for the good of mankind and to promote equal opportunities for the future, nevertheless has a chain of command that it follows, similar to its predecessor organisations. Hal Emmerich - Director While Altruism was a collective idea, it was largely agreed that it was the brainchild of Otacon, therefore he should be the one to take command of what they had created. It was also agreed that out of the four founders, he had the most experience with the workings and knowledge of Metal Gears. As the head of Altruism, he deals with all projects, operations and day to day runnings of the organisation, as well as providing his knowledge and skill in engineering whenever needed. Mei Ling - Captain Having captained the USS Missouri during the Guns of the Patriots incident, and provided Snake with intel for years before Altruism was formed, Mei was given the captaincy of the Peacekeeper. Sunny Emmerich - Head of Engineering Sunny is Altruism's chief engineer and data specialist, having built and maintaining most of the equipment onboard the Peacekeeper. While still relatively young compared to the other founders, she nevertheless commands great respect among the organisation, both for her role and her personality. Natasha Romaenko - Head of Intel Natasha was Snake's point of contact surrounding weapon information during the Shadow Moses Incident, and later a member of Philanthropy, being strongly opposed to nuclear weapons all her life. She agreed to join Altruism, now working as the organisation's head of intel. Raiden Unlike the three other founders of Altruism, Raiden does not carry a title or a specific role within the organisation, having agreed to join but only as a part-time member when needed, instead spending his life largely with his family. When he does make an appearance however he is often held by the crew as a idolic figure, his exploits being the stuff of legend. He also advises and on occasion instructs in matters combat and strategy-related. Clearance Levels A numerical and colour coded Clearance Level system is used by Altruism to keep order in their system and protect information that is guarded by the organisation. There are 10 levels, with 10 being the highest. Within the 10th level, there are also Alpha and Omega levels of access. As operatives move up from Level 1, they gain access to more information, and frequently, more power, though rank and clearance level is not necessarily correlated. For example, Peace Walker operatives hold a clearance of Level 7, allowing them access to information on high ranking missions concerning Metal Gear-related terrorism threats. An agent's clearance level is not based on how long they have been a part of the organisation, but primarily on their performance. Level 10 - Silver * Hal Emmerich - Omega Level * Natasha Romaenko - Alpha Level Level 9 - Black * Sunny Emmerich Level 8 - White * Mei Ling * Raiden Level 7 - Red * Sean O'Rourke * Anglund Salomon Level 6 - Orange Level 5 - Yellow Level 4 - Green Level 3 - Blue Level 2 - Purple Level 1 - Brown The Peace Keepers Although Altruism was founded as a peaceful organisation for good, it did not mean that the founders were without realisation that they needed a large force to realise and maintain their goals. Once the Peacekeeper was active, so came the birth of the Peace Keepers, the main bulk of Altruism. With skills from CQC to mechanics to cooking to medicine, every Peace keeper had a part to play that was integral to the organisation. Combat Unit The Combat Unit comprised of the best soldiers Altruism had to offer and were often deployed in Combat Deployments for a wide variety of clients around the world, bringing income or resources which would prove vital to the development of The Peacekeeper. The Combat Unit also comprises of members of the Security Unit, who are charged with protecting The Peacekeeper from invasion. R & D Unit The R & D Unit's task is to develop new weapons and equipment to maintain both The Peacekeeper and its staff. Scientists and researchers are allocated to several labs to conduct their work, while a private research facility is reserved for Sunny (as well as Otacon when he finds time to work on development) where she can develop various projects from modernised weaponry to mechanized parts for large scale robots. Base Development Unit The Base Development Unit is relegated to the procurement and processing of various materials to be useful for Altruism in various ways. However, its most important function is the further development of The Peacekeeper itself. Support Unit The Support Unit are responsible for providing support to those in the field, whether it be the Combat Unit or the Peace Walkers themselves. They are able to provide air support from staff pick ups to targeting an enemy area to bomb, as well as extracting objects that are fultoned by Altruism field staff. Intel Unit The Intel Unit are personnel with information relaying skills. Based in a highly advanced relay station which was used to intercept and decrypt any transmissions, they also possess the ability (provided they have gathered the correct intel beforehand) to predict the weather while staff are on a mission, and even mark all the enemies in a mission area before the mission begins. They can also provide intel to staff in the field via the comlink. Medical Unit The Medical unit is comprised of the finest nurses, doctors and surgeons Altruism had connections to recruit. They have a multitude of tasks and are faced with the health maintenance of every Altruism member, anything from standard checkups to emergency surgery, which they can even be deployed to carry out on the combat unit in the field if necessary. Equipment Operating as a non-government sanctioned special forces unit, Altruism utilises a wide range of equipment and advanced technology in order to carry out top-secret missions within enemy territory. While undertaking sneaking missions, combat operatives do not wear a formal uniform, nor do they possess anything that could give away their identity or nationality (such as insignias, military clothing labels, or instruction labels), instead using a variety of equipment from different areas of the world. However, there were other uniforms and equipment that were permitted when not on sneaking missions (such as direct warfare or during military drills). Weapons Many of the weapons the Peace Keepers use, while designed to be lethal, are stocked with non-lethal ammunition such as rubber bullets of tranquillisers. However, on occasion they are forced or tasked to use live ammunition. Field Equipment * Medical Kits - Field-issued medical kits that are used to relieve non-surgical/critical injuries. Includes a nanospray invented by Otacon to be used to seal flesh wounds temporarily. * Rations - Standard military order rations condensed into pill form. * Pentazemin - Drug used prominently by snipers to calm the heart rate and steady aiming. Fatigues Due to Altruism's status as a non-government outfit, it had no official uniform such as a service uniform or battle dress uniform. Instead, it had only a field uniform. Field uniforms of various camouflage patterns were used in different terrain and climates. * Forest * Snow * Rainforest * Desert * Urban The boots had noise-dampening properties, which, as the name implies, suppressed footstep noises that could compromise the success of a sneaking mission, as well as a “footstep jamming system” to fool enemy pursuers. The boots were also installed with an steel plate in case of traps, while the gloves were designed to decrease perspiration rate on the hands to prevent slipping. Also, a special type of stealth suit, known as the 'Chameleon Suit' can be equipped, which utilises OctoCamo, a camouflage mechanism developed by Otacon in 2014, providing internal temperature and optical sensors, along with a special type of polyester shield, known as a 'Camouflage Screen,' that provides very low radar reflection. Its name stems from the fact that it allowed the user to effectively blend in with the environment, like a chameleon. All field fatigues come lined with a layer of kevlar-lined body armour and a bulletproof helmet/headset designed by Sunny that eliminates the need for several apparatus and has multiple functions built into a HUD: * Comlink with access to several channels (field team, intel unit, support unit etc) * Body status/vitals * Enemy status/vitals (when in direct sight) * Scoping system * Marking system * Detection system (mines, cameras etc) * Radar * Night vision * Thermal Vision * Ultra-violet vision Vehicles Battle Jet The Battle Jet was an invention of Sunny's, a two-manned stealth jet capable of rapid deployment, mainly used for reconnaissance purposes. Capable of holding up to six people it is an ideal for a small scout team. Although equipped with light weaponry, it was not designed as a combat vehicle. Like the combat units' chameleon suits, it is equipped with OctoCamo. MK. IV Units such as FOXHOUND and Diamond Dogs long used helicopters as their main transport, extraction and air support, and while Altruism is no exception, Otacon and Sunny upgraded the vehicles with the latest tech. With two pilot seats and a capacity to carry eight passengers, the MK. IV is a flying armoury, equipped with two gatling guns, anti-missile flare pockets, heat-seeking rocket launchers, two machine guns and a megaton bomb. As with the Battle Jet, it can be cloaked with the OctoCamo technology. RK Track-II A four-man modified truck, the RK Track-II is designed in particular for tackling offroad scenarios, perfect for traversing harsh terrain and weather. Armed with a gatling gun operated from within the vehicle as to avoid personnel exposure, it provides the driver and passengers with a chassis layered with a titanium weave, able to take several hits from an RPG before primary danger. RK Track-V The ultimate in Altruism's ground travel, the Track-V is coated with a weave three times as durable as it's smaller counterpart. A driver, five passengers and two gunners make up the total capacity of eight, the gunners each manning a high-powered rail gun that can decimate the toughest of metals in seconds. RK F-Type The F-Type is the fastest vehicle in Altruism's arsenal, perfect for speedy recon and getaways. Although armed with two machineguns and the same tech as other Altruism vehicles, it offers little protection otherwise, and is unsuited for heavy action zones. Battle Gear As Altruism is an anti-Metal Gear organisation, they will not use Metal Gear, even if it were to give them an advantage. However, following on from Huey Emmerich's designs, Otacon and Sunny have designed their own Battle Gears for use alongside the combat unit, and should they need it, the Peace Walkers. Blade Wolf Blade Wolf is a Battle Gear originally built by Desperado, but later rebuilt when he came into Sunny's possession after his initial defeat by Raiden. Possessing a sentient consciousness and a highly intelligent programming, he is apt for recon and surveillance, able to record audio and video, as well as identify threats and attack in response with in built weapons. These include at least six spring-loaded knives that can be flung at an enemy at a quick rate. These knives, upon being launched, are also superheated to the extent that they can sear through metallic surfaces, indicating that they were a knife variant of the HF blade. He also possesses spring-loaded knives in his hind legs and a full reactive tail with a claw mechanism at the end. Usually found with Sunny, he is occasionally deployed alongside the combat unit and the Peace Walkers. BG Type-C The BG Type-C, also known as the 'Cricket' is an unmanned quad-pedal Battle Gear. A rapid-response Battle Gear, it can move at breakneck speeds and generates electricity around its legs as it moves, which it can use offensively when charged up. It also has a shoulder mounted high velocity sniper cannon, which can be remotely aimed and fired. BG Type-H The BG Type-H, aka the 'Hunchback' is a dual manned/unmanned bipedal Battle Gear deployed for scenarios involving the need for heavy gunfire and durability. Armed with shoulder mounted gatling and rail guns, as well as hidden compartment rocket launchers, the Hunchback is used to cover vast distances quickly in battlezones with it's piston-powered legs, also able to jump great distances and heights. While not as powerful as the legs, the arms are used for extraction and rescue, whether it be of civilians, cargo or to remove debris. BG Type-M The BG Type-M, nicknamed the 'Mammoth' is a manned offensive capable unit carrier, used for transporting large numbers of operatives in hostile terrain. While its main purpose is guarded transportation, a fitted rail gun and multiple rocket launchers provide firepower if under attack. Not only is the Mammoth used to transport Peace Keepers, but it can also be used to carry hostages, civilians, refugees etc. BG-Titan The BG-Titan was designed primarily by Sunny, and is considered Altruism's ultimate assist weapon. Over three storeys tall, it can be manned by a pilot or unmanned via remote and is armed with a variety of weapons, many of them hidden. Its most evident weapon is the giant gatling gun it can store on its back when not in use. Built specifically to combat Metal Gears, it possesses huge strength and durability, having displayed the strength to lift tanks with little problem.